Emerald City
Map at the bottom of the page "Capital" of Oz. The Emerald City is located on the Loquirian River 160 miles from the sea, and ten miles downstream from the Gezen cascades, the location of the Gezen Hydro Plant. It was at the time of the USS Discovery's arrival the largest city on Oz due to the construction of Fusion Plant One, then in progress. It was there Captain Hailey chose to land ensuring it would remain the largest city on Oz. The city is divided by the river from the Northeast to the Southwest. The central city is largely parkland edged by clubs and other entertainment venues. Most cater to Aneilogs. One is Tasty Treats with the Emerald Palace appended to it. A block to the north is "Our Flounder" the big, ugly, bronze fish stature. West of the main city is Whoville, an area typified by multi-story housing. To the North is the Green Ghetto, the area settled by mostly Orions, mostly Green. To the Northeast along the south bank of the river is Little America. In the river proper is Casablanca Island the Human entertainment district. Between Little America and Fleet Town is the Alien District settled by most of the aliens that don't have enough population to form a district. To the east is Fleet Town. To the south east is Kronin Kamp. A neighborhood built to the military precision the Kronin prefer. The south west along the south bank is Fusion Plant One, and along either bank to the south is what industry that exists. All these districts have Aneilog neighborhoods between and around them. Transportation is mainly by what is called the bug cars. They vary in size from four person to ten. These are electric self ordered cabs that dot the city. Since the USS Discovery they have become self ordering and more robust. The cab system is run by Doban an RI. Central City Anderban's Tasty Treats (1) An ice cream parlor expressed Ane style. In addition to ice cream the shop serves vegetable and cheese trays. The ice cream is dense as neutronium, the result of using the only milk source on the planet, the Aneilogs themselves. Aneish milk having a 15% butterfat content. Anderban is usually found here during hours and will serve ice cream as well as discuss diplomatic issues. The Sign says: Planetary Capital: Bribes & Graft in the rear. *'Anderban:' male Aneilog -- Owner/proprietor and Great and Mighty Wizard of Oz. He studies alien theology as a hobby. *'Leailan: ' female,Aneilog Works the counter. *'Andilan' female Aneilog An adult daughter helping out. Deliban's Court (45) This is run by Deliban a Seela of Law. The Court handles any disputes brought dealing with Outsiders. Outsider vs. outsider or outsider vs native. There is the implicit assumption made explicit when you deal with him that any decision arrived at in the court is binding. Because Deliban is seen as a sort of law authority his court is popular, the main reason he is running one. Oz does not have a criminal/civil court run by any government Anyone can hang a shingle and call themselves a judge. It is all part of the Ad Hocracy nature of Ane culture. It is also one of the hardest things for outsiders to grasp. How well you do will depend in how well you do. Get a reputation for being a bastard and you quickly go out of business. Be a good and fair judge and prosper. *'Deliban' -- male Ane, Seela of Law. 300+ years old, A dark red-tan with a black mane. His head has dried look and long crossing horns. **No one is more or less worthy of free will and life than any other due to abilities or attitudes possessed or not possessed ** *'Raylilan' -- female Aneilog. Court clerk. She is learning law under Deliban and training as a truthteller. The Emerald Palace (1) A huge over-blown art deco palace in green of course. It is actually covered in sheets of emerald. The central hall has the holotank that is The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz, complete with flame jets and thundering voice (Ignore the Aneilog behind the curtain.) The Palace has all the props necessary for bureaucratic theater. Just as much as you are willing to be abused by. The true purpose of the building is that of publicly rentable halls, It has some housing for diplomatic guests on the upper floors. It is mainly used as a gathering place in bad weather. the four main ballrooms are huge. The first story is the four ballrooms and the "throne room". Second floor is smaller meeting rooms. Third floor the bureaucratic theater set and the fourth floor has four suites for diplomatic parties. Over blown high ceilings everywhere so the building is actually ten stories tall, plus spires. The holographic projector for the Wicked Witch of the West is housed in the main tower. One can buy time for your personal message. The Northeast facade has the mural of the Great Green Goddess, Li'ira of course. Harakati (2) Older Aneilog club. Similar to Kirtika except the crowd tends to be older and you find more bond groups present. There is more quiet sitting and sharing company, less driving, sweaty bodies. A xenophile Human can tolerate this club without feeling violated simply being there. Still, it is Aneilogs being themselves with no apologies. Hospital (3) The sign just says Hospital. It is the only one in town. Doctors are multispecies and fully trained in Xenomedicine. The Hospital is a 500 bed facility with full operating suites, regeneration suites, and intensive life support units. Emergency medical technicians can be dispatched by transporter at any time. The Hospital is fully integrated with Starfleet Medical they have a boosted transporter directly to the Starbase 600 hospital/sickbay if required. Kalan's Garden (4) Aneilog dining. Raw veggies with a light serving of cheese. Some of the creations are indeed delightful and tasty to a cross section of palates, but ask what is in it. Some are to most humanoids a selection of grass clippings. Vulcans have been spotted grimly trying everything. They serve lunch and dinner. Kirtika (5) Aneilog youth club. Soft driving music, low lights, lots of nude Aneilogs doing what they do. The smell of sex is thick in the air and the mental atmosphere would abuse any Human that subjected themselves to it. Typically patronized by the under 100 crowd, usually singles. If you take someone there without warning them, you are a bad person. The Mad Hatter (6) Ferengi hatter that loves the challenge and doesn't care about profit. Yes he is considered crazy. Everyone needs a hat. Aneilogs need hats. You need a hat and he has just the one. *'Toph' Ferengi male He has a obsession for hats and obviously faulty nodes. He never did well at home, but he is tolerated here. Memory Three Campus (7) Third branch of the Memory System. The actual computers and artifacts are somewhere on Oz proper. It is "manned" by Gensilan, a number of Ane and the Rrell, as well as other teachers of many races. This is the primary higher education facility on the planet. There is a satellite campus on Renaissance Station. Our Flounder (8) Four tons of bronze cast into a big ugly fish (a flounder) The hand made bronze plaque on the front declares "Our Flounder". It is set in a concrete fountain decorated with Art deco waves and it spits water. The Ozian Business Association (41) An establishment underneath the Finance department designed to aid Ozian business people in building better businesses. At times the job is enough to make a Ferengi cry and it usually does. *'Mar' Ferengi male -- Pooba Ozian Business Association. Aid business on Oz,Yes, he better do it right. He doesn't dress as well as Koc. "Really, I'm here to help you." The Sole Cafe (9) Pictures of fish and the bottoms of shoes. The music is Rhythm and Blues, the old fashion kinds. The Sole Cafe was one of the first establishments in the city to cater to the needs of other than the natives. It has a certain hand-hewn charm about it. They were the first venue Azure played on reaching Oz. Whoville Whoville was so called by a Starfleet officer familiar with the works of Dr. Suess. For reasons unclear the name stuck. Whoville does have a similar feel to the organic nature of Suess' art. Most of the housing clusters are multi-story. Two is common, higher rare. At whatever level all houses have their own external exit. (One of the reasons for the comparison) Ballan's Cloth (43) A maker of fine Aneilog clothing, in short vests. The shop in the back is mostly closed down. It is no longer required to spin and weave the cloth for the vests with replication so easy to have. One would think the whole shop would close but people like her sense of style. *'Ballan' Aneilog female She and her bond group sew vests for everyone. Emerald Dairy Cooperative (10) In this culture the milkman picks up. The only source of dairy are the Aneilog females themselves. Since Aneilogs like ice cream and cheese they have to make it from what they can get. The dairy office coordinates the pickups and distributes the milk to the companies that need it. If you are squeamish don't ask what is in it. "Friendly" Residence (49) A place Captian James T. Kirk doesn't have to knock. A bachelor house that is starting to pull together into a bond group. *'Cofilan' -- Aneilog female -- A healer of minds and hearts. *'Condiban' -- Aneilog male -- twin to Cofilan *'Defilan' -- Aneilog female -- A practiced sensualist. *'Marban' -- Aneilog male Hailey/Treats (47) The ground side home of the Hialey/Treet's Clan. A huge rambling location full of Aneilogs, Koo, Humans, and other oddities. The Sna sisterhood lives in a large communal home next to a more typical Aneilog/Human residence that the bond group itself inhabits. Kindergarten (11) The Kindergarten is open to any Aneilog child of under four years of age. Millicent wears a tuned psi damper. She needs to. It serves as a day care and socialization location for the very young. A sub sexual Aneilog youth club. She does have education carrels as well. *'Millicent Frump' Human female. She came to Oz to correct the "woeful deficiency in education" the planet had. Unlike a good many people that arrive on Oz with a mistaken view of how things are she found a gold pressed latinum clue and acquired same. Sub-Shuttle Station (51) Hyperloop style underground shuttle to Discovery Landing. Trains every five minutes, five minute round trip. "Truths" Residence (48) The home of the "Truths" bondgroup of Aneilogs. They are truthtellers of which Truilan is the best known. *'Truilan' -- Aneilog female -- Truthteller and a Seela of Law *'Vendaban' -- Aneilog male -- Truthteller *'Plalan' -- Aneilog female -- Truthteller *'Rolban' -- Aneilog male -- Truthteller *'Incogilan' -- Aneilog female -- Truthteller *'Sanfban' -- Aneilog male -- Truthteller Green Ghetto Instrumental Basics (12) Musical instruments made the old fashion hand crafted way. A shop of drum makers and lutiers. Six craftsmen work here all Green Orions. Most of their work is traditional Orion forms, however Genden Luthier can be talked into an Earth style guitar or a Aneilog teck for the right price, and Keena Luthier can make Vulcan harps. Narsine Auric's House (40) The House is understated, overblown Orion luxury. She didn't build it a mile high with room for 10,000 servants. It is sufficient to state her wealth and give her comfortable living quarters. Narsine Auric is a little rich girl that didn’t want to be the "beloved" broodmare of some minor Orion House that daddy wanted to ally with. She arrived on Oz with two ships and a load of money. She proceed to go totally native. She can be seen walking her hunting cats in the parks wearing nothing but a vest and slippers. Ms. Auric is an economic power in the city. She is known for her lavish parties and eccentric guest list. *'Narsine Auric:' Gold Orion female. A perfectly fashionable beauty whether she was born with it or not. She has gained a reputation of fair dealing even among the suspicious Greens. *'Pel and Pol:' Orion Hunting Cats One each gender. Cheetah like bodies with green and orange stripes. They are fairly tame and friendly. they really like Jay Hailey. He was given two of the kittens. *'Teldon:' Gold (ruddy) male; business manager. He finds he likes the more enlightened viewpoint of Oz. He too has gone native, but in his case more Green. *'Parthos:' Green Orion male; The "Green Gunboat" Narsine Auric's bodyguard and head of security. A Green underwear model the size of a shuttlepod with deadly skills. Popular with the ladies. *'Tulla:' Green Orion female; The Green Alpha of the Narsine Greens. She has a good relationship with Narsine herself. *'Narsine Greens:' 30 odd, the number fluctuates a bit, Green women of the Narsine household. Ms Auric pays well and takes care of her people. She only shed five on landing and has gained seven more. Karza Metal Works (13) Karza is an artist in metal sculpture A Green blacksmith doing art pieces and repairing older hand made Ozain machines. She likes working on them. She's big. She was never a warrior, lucky her. She and her wife grab boys where they can They currently have one child out of Karza. Reflections of Style (14) Custom clothing for what ever level of modesty or the lack you wish to project. Li'ira M is the designer and proprietor. She is a stable (mirror copy of Admiral Li'ira Mary O'Keefe. Li'ira M is good at her trade. She can dress you nakeder than if you had no clothing on, or make you a very stylish nun. She specializes in woman’s clothing. The Shop has been leased to a better designer. Li'ira M having caught the adventure bug. *'Mosha:' Green Orion female and dress designer extraordinary. While Li'ira M is good, she is excellent. She is looking for a boy to grab and make babies with. *'Li'ira M:' Green Orion female -- professional magical vagina and ex pirate. She does not like the Great Green Goddess mural because she knows it isn't her. Imbedded nanites keep her biometrics from being taken for one of the other three Li'iras. She is currently out having "adventures" as Oz is dull as dirt. Her attempt to take over the Oz mob was a comedy with her as the chief clown. That did not sit well. Currently working as deniable force for a Klingon House Lord. The Sultan (15) Green for Pink consumption. A fantasy view of the Orion life style, without the intrigues and backstabbing. Hot and cold running animal women, rich food, recreational drugs. Come get yourself totally wasted in a safe and secure environment. They will try and see that you don't over do it and call the hospital if you do. They do not hire new arrivals. One must be confidant in their own person to do the work. T'Zari's (16) T'Zari's is a low, rambling set of buildings - easily missed if you don't know what it is. T'Zari's is not a single business, but the local First Orion house and its local businesses rolled into one. The whole is "ruled over" by Alpha T'Zari an older woman getting up there a bit. She is Li'ira's age. T'Zari's has its own fusion reactor and heavy replication set up (Built by Green starship engineers and their friends) - so that they don't really have to worry about paying for stuff -they export energy to the rest of the Ozian economy. Bouncers and door-folks are volunteers. Do not mess with the place - they greeted the "There's no such thing as an over reaction to force" and "Gun control is using both hands" attitude of Oz with the same lecherous grins and happy giggles that they greeted Aneilog males with. The scary ones are the dancing girls and sex-workers (Except it's not work, really - ) who used to have scars. Idiots who cause scenes spark two reactions. Girls who stun their ass and throw them out, and girls who tackle other girls nearby. If you start shit with an ex-gladiator not even Federation medicine will save you. They know who the touchy ones are and they protect them. They know who the damaged ones are and they protect them too. Household This place is the Green mind set taken to an extreme. The girls who work there range from girls who just like dancing a lot and occasional sex, to girls who have taken an enjoyment of sex into sex-therapy and psychological-therapy that includes sex. They jokingly call themselves "New Greens" anyone is welcome to join the party if they're willing to behave. A few golds and at least two yellow-greens are part of the regular crowd. The Household is a cocoon of safety that the more experienced Greens wrap around the newcomers and damaged Greens that are brought to them. The main function of the whole complex is a university on how to be a free Green free of the baggage of the old life. The Businesses *'Dance Club' -- This place is aggressively Green. It makes no pretense of catering to any other species Come in and enjoy if you like, but it is Green. The dance area is central. Surrounding it are sumptuous hotel rooms, a gym, a swimming pool complex and a wonderful spa. Food is served from a kitchen of the gods. The cooking and wait-staff would rival any five star restaurant you could name. They do charge for drinks and food in the club - this keeps the riff-raff out. But the wait staff, who can remember names and orders of people at specific tables for the last 90 days often "forget" to charge friends and partisans of the Greens. The only Greens who get charged are ones who have vocally opposed T'Zari's and have the bad judgment to come there. *'Emergency and Urgent Care' -- A small hospital, a fully stocked sick bay and surgical theater. They have a limited number of beds. Some girls have gotten xeno-psych degrees, and some have become Nurses, MDs and Surgeons. They serve the Green community and anyone else that comes in. *'Media Center' -- An extensive music and holographic studio. The best equipment that can be had and people that know how to use it. Almost all of them have tried their hands at making music, and videos. Not a lot of work gets done here. Zendar Reproductive Solutions (17) Jent Zendar's main stock in trade is a genetic treatment that turns off the parthenogenesis in Greens and restores their cross fertile state with Golds. Jent himself is a product of his process, a Golden-Green Orion. To say that this process was controversial is an understatement. The process developed by Jent's father got him killed. Many Greens see this as a undermining of Green identity. Why do Greens need the treatment and Golds don't? Jent replies that it was Greens altered in the first place, and no one has to do it. Most Golds that hear about it are horrified. There are very strong opinions about this. The Locals have no objection to opinions, violence will be dealt with. So far no one has gone that far. Zendar also offers more traditional reproductive services, prenatal care, Green birth control (tube plugs), gynecological and urology services to the community. The treatment doesn't get enough call to live on. *'Jent Zendar' Greengold Orion male -- The son of the Gold man that developed the process and died for it. Jent fled to Oz to save his own life and his family. He gets mixed reactions. Little America Little America breaks with the usual chaos of the city for a grid. The streets meander off the main drag. Little America was the reaction of many of the 20 and 21st century refugees to the friendly chaos that was the Emerald City.. They tried to rebuild home. It is as close as you can get to the typical American Suburb. 20th Century Limited (50) A club for entertainment dinner and drinking. The club has a great many replicated decorations themed around a transportation device called a "rail road" Huge multi ton steel and iron steam engines that ran on rails, and pulled coaches behind them. It was the principle means of long distance transportation before the air craft. By the late 20th century the heyday of this period was considered "romantic". The Post Office (18) A red brick post office with white trim, blue metal boxes in the front, and a flagpole. Yes they fly an old fashion 50 star US flag. The kind that might be found anywhere in the United States of Earth during the 20th century. That was rather the point. *'Harvey Knots:' Human male. One of the 20th Century refugees. Harvey not only built the Post office but created a zip code system for the entire planet. The Aneilogs find his system useful, so it got adopted and he found himself The Grand Pooba Postal of the whole planet. Harvey is a bit on the bent side, but he is a nice guy. Nash's Big Boy (19) A recreation of a popular family diner in 20th Century USA. It started with a classic Big Boy menu, but as more people begged Nash to recreate their favorite burger the menu expanded. No cows died to supply your burger. *'Robert Nash:' Human male. A 20th century refugee. Nash ran a Big Boy and is familiar with the menu, and more importantly how it is made. Cassablanca (20) An island in the Loquirian River. This area contains most of the Human-centric entertainment in the city. *'The Adventurers' Club' -- (a) An over the top 19th century style gentleman’s club, but for everyone. Shows, and drinks, or just hang out and enjoy the Human style zany. *'Bioux Theater' -- (b) An old fashion movie palace. Screens flat-format films from the 20th and 21st centuries. Overblown decor, huge screen, double feature, a cartoon and a serial, also classic. Films change weekly. Black and white, color, even silent film. The old 3D films have been processed to holotank technology and are actually watchable. Film festivals on weekends. *'The Continental Cafe' -- © A nightclub. Dinner drinks and a show Human style. Dancing nightly. *'Daily's Drive In' -- (d) Another recreation. Simple food, burgers, dogs and fries. *'Hotel 512' -- (e) A very French four star restaurant. French country cuisine, Chef Mondoux directs a staff of real cooks. Dining as entertainment. *'Rick's Cafe American' -- (f) A Pastiche of the movie location, the ground-side edition. (There is a like location on Renaissance Station. The decor is very 1940s, Food, drink, and gambling. Don't bother looking for the movie characters, it got old fast. *'Throb' -- (g) A modern night club with Human sensibilities. Heavy pop music, dance floor, drinks, no food outside of snacks. '' Wear clothes''. The Roxy Theater (46) Live shows and flat screen movies, either historical or recent make. Daily double features, cartoons, news reel. They have a recreation theater pipe organ that is generally popular and concentrate more on live variety shows. Alien District Bank of Oz (21) A seldom visited office block. It has a lobby location, but Oz has no issued currency. The bank serves to house the offices of the Grand Pooba, and his Minor Poobs. The Poob Comptroller is an RI computer. Most people dealing with the Bank do so remotely. It is a major thing for someone to actually physically visit the bank. *'Gek' Ferengi male -- Grand Pooba Bank of Oz. Gek Straighter teeth than average. "By profit it's tearing me up, but it's too good to quit." *'Golilan:' Ane RI female -- Poob Comptroller Overseeing the bank operations is easy. She spends most of her time working on babies with her new G4 bio. Koc's House (22) Ferengi ostentatious, but local friendly. He doesn't charge you to visit him. Koc is the Grand Pooba of Finance. He even has an overblown art deco uniform he never wears. He likes rich but classy thank you. Koc and his growing family are housed here. His wife has given him two children so far. A traditionalist she doesn't wear clothing. Koc is amassing a filthy fortune by being the first Ferengi to ask the right questions. He is enjoying every minute of it. Jae the Ferengi is positively green with envy. *'Koc:' male Ferengi -- The Grand Pooba of Finance on Oz. Koc keeps the books for the Aneilogs, He Did his homework and got rewarded, He dresses to shame his fellows, and can afford to. *'Leena:' female Ferengi -- A beautiful typically nude Ferengi woman. From her attitude you wonder whom acquired who. La Toit Rouge (23) High class Inn. four star accommodations. La Toit Rouge is a branch of the Hotel la Toit Rouge in the core Federation. An establishment dating to the 20th century in servicing the traveler in style. tuq vo' quv (24) Klingon Hostel (That is hostel, not hostile.) The House of Honor has rooms in Klingon style for rent, barracks housing for the asking, and a bar The interiors are kept hot and moist, uncomfortably so for Humans. For Klingons it's a beautiful spring day. The bar is typical of Klingon drinking establishments. Low on decor and heavy on the entertainment. What decoration they have is heavy on battle flags and weapons, all melee types. They are firmly attached to the walls. If you want to fight, bring your own. Entertainment is usually Orion dancing girls and if available Klingon. The later is not always available, but always popular. Rental units are lavish. Furs, heavily carved wood, draped fabrics. Rooms fit for a house Lord, or someone that wants to be one. In contrast the barracks are plain board cots in close proximity. If you are seeking a missing Klingon, look here first. The Constables drag them here if they need to dry out and/or sleep off a phaser stun. Fleet Town Fusion (25) The love child of an Aneilog club and a typical Fleet bar. There are enough Aneilogs being Aneilogs to get that flavor, but areas that are specifically designed to allow the person overwhelmed to get out of the atmosphere for a while. Aneilog with a chicken exit that doesn't require you to leave the bar, or even be out of contact with the rest of the bar. It over looks the dance floor, but is shielded sound and psi. The time out room is not a way to observe without getting your feet wet. You have to enter the main floor to reach it. *'Carl Tenbono' Human (Ansisi) male He keeps a fine balance of attracting enough Aneilog clientele to make the place work, and making it plain to non-Aneilogs that it is a safe interface with the risky parts of Aneilog culture. Sane and semi-sober cultural tourism. The Job Board (26) Physical location. You can drop in and post or do it via the datanet. The Job Board is the interface with the usual less formal Aneilog jobs needed jobs wanted list. The Job Board interfaces with the All so that everyone can either post a job or look for work. *'Hailan' Aneilog RI female. She runs the Job Board. She is the dauther of Gensilan and Admiral Hailey. She is the first RI that started in an aneilog bioform. Laquedem's Tea House (42) A cafe owned by Isaac Laquedem. He serves tea, coffee, and snacks to any who come, and advice to any who ask. *'Isaac Laquedem:' Human male. A seemingly timeless man that dispenses quiet advice along with the goods. Lee's Lounge (38) A fleet bar that generally caters to the older officer. looking for a quiet retreat. Nothing fancy, no entertainment. A place to kick back and get some refreshment. *'Kim Lee:' Human male. Bar Owner A retired Rear Admiral. Lee is one the descendants of the Human crew of the USS Canberra which founded the B-UFP, He is a man of typical oriental features without any real oriental culture. He is over 90 years of age. Molly's Place (39) A home style Bed and Breakfast aimed at Starfleet officers on leave. It strives to be Earth-like, modern Earth-like in all respects. *'Molly Brown:' Human female. She was part of the BF Egypt transfers Maude crossed with a PE teacher. Poppies, Poppies (27) A souvenir shop run by the Poppies bond group. They are also artistic stone carvers. Nearly any subject except flowers can be found. Everything in Poppies, Poppies is hand made. The point to a souvenir is that it should be unique to the location you got it in. Replicated stuff isn't unique to anything. So the usual tourist kish has vanished. High class hand made craft objects from fine sculpture to little baskets and the like populate the shop. It is a combination flea market crafts, and fine art gallery. The store is nothing singular in the Galaxy. Its equivalent can be found in any space port in the Federation. This one is on Oz. Starfleet Acadmey Far Sector Campus (28) The equal of the San Francisco Earth location in everything but history and the exact teachers. Asking far sector cadets to travel all the way to Earth is a bit much, so the Far Sector Campus was founded. Every effort is made to see that Starfleet culture is taught equally to the point of regularly rotating the faculties of the Acadmey locations throughout the Federation. In addition 10% of the native Cadets are set to the other campuses in the Starfleet academy system as those campuses do the same thing. *'Commodore Ezralan' Ane female. Commandant of the Acadmey. She figures she has a good two hundred years left sensate. Might as well use some of them. An old lady Captain. She turned command of a Planet class cruiser over to someone younger. Her large bond group is spit between Starfleet's Earth campus and here. They ruthlessly use being Ane to keep the two branches in firm contact. USO (30) Same old organization based out of Earth. It serves the very serious function of acquainting the new Starfleet people with the peculiarities of Oz. It is also a Starfleet friendly club, recreation center, and hostel. Kronin Kamp Unlike most of the city this district is laid out on a strict grid at a 45 degree angle to the grid of the other Alien districts. The intent is clear. "You are in Kronin space now". A place for everything and everything it its place. All Kronin have ranks, even housewives. Non professional ranks are Prev, Cour, and Serg. Professional ranks are Luft, Cam, Meg, Col, and Ger. There are sub ranks within each rank. These ranks are used in the Constabulary Service. Minor Poob, Poob, Pooba, and Grand Pooba are Ozain titles, not ranks and only the senior Constables use them, and only when appropriate. (Unlike nearly everyone else the Kronin take them seriously. Are you going to argue with a Kronin in a bandleader coat?) Starfleet rank is equivalent. A Kronin keeps his racial rank as well. Central Constabulary Office (31) Well the only constabulary office. The police of Oz are mainly Kronin. The work suits them and they suit the work. Hence the office is located near them. The only jail in town is here. They are reluctant to put you there unless you really work for it. The cells are Starfleet brig style and tougher than week old bagels to get out of. The drunk tank is for those that are not a real problem, mainly a danger to themselves, is more like a barracks. When you can politely ask to leave they let you out. *'The Grand Pooba of the Constables, Senior Col Garfer Menar yKesden'; Kronin male. It's a mouthful, one may address him simply as Senior Col Garfer Menar yKesden. He was the commanding officer of the Kronin division on the Acceptian Seeker Horizon. Like the rest he elected to remain on Oz. The Ane Expressed his family here. Senior Col Garfer Menar yKesden maintains a proper bemused attitude. He understands that his job is mainly that of referee. Keep the ball in play and remove any hazards from the field, for the protection of the hazards. *'Pooba of Constable Education Meg Gendon Tal yKerris:' Kronin male Meg Gendon Tal yKerris is in change of the Police Training Academy. It is his chosen task to see that those wishing to be Constables on Oz understand their chosen task. He is one of the exiled former Acceptian Imperial Marines. *'Constable Reeela' Poob of the Flying corps. Butto male. Only member of the flying corps. A exile from the Acceptian ship Horizon. A 6 foot grayish bird man *'Serg Jai lin, yHaile' Kronin Male Constable one of the Kronin from the Horizon A tall spare guy with no nose, The School (32) Oz has no public education system. The Kronin have their own school for the few children they have. Their population is not large. Mass telepathic teaching model and as much physical training as mental. Boys or girls. Post secondary education is handled on a individual basis as there really are not enough of them to support an academy. Children graduate from The School Prev. The post secondary program’s object is to graduate Luft. Many Kronin enter Starfleet for the superior nature of the Acadmey. *'Junior Meg Minna Kazz' Kronin female -- School Headmistress for the Primary division. Senior Luft Dofin Harra yWryly's Watering Hole (33) It will surprise some people but Kronin do recreate. They do so like Kronin of course. The watering Hole has a fighting pit. Patrons can test their skill against each other in non-lethal fights. While brutal to watch such matches seldom result an any injury. The fighters are professionals. Fights are either shield and stun wand or a marital art similar to kickboxing. To note Kronin are telepaths. The atmosphere of the Watering Hole is laced with adrenalin and violence. If you go in calm you will not come out that way. The Watering Hole is not popular with Klingons. While both species have a warrior tradition and are honorable, they have different ideas of what honor is *'Senior Luft Dofin Harra yWryly' Kronin male -- proprietor. Heavy District Fusion Plant One (34) A fusion electric power plant built with 19th century tools. Painstakingly assembled brick by hand laid brick and each carefully machined part on hydro-powered machine tools. For all of its massive size Fusion Plant One does not put out a massive amount of power. The average industrial impulse plant does better. However it was on the cusp of completion when the USS Discovery arrived. It was completed as a testament to the will of the Aneilogs, and the memory of the five that were killed on the project. Emerald Cab (35) The garage and dispatch location for the bug cars. Yes they are green, a paint that looks a foot deep and a beautiful emerald green. Doban runs the cabs. Dispatch by either telepathic request or comm link. General Replicator (36) The central location of the city's replicator system network. General Replicator maintains the local replimats located throughout the Emerald City. This is also the morgue. Ane and Aneilogs have no ceremony or care for dead bodies. In rural areas they are left for scavengers. Here they are reprocessed. Dead Aneilogs come in with the rest of the refuse too big to fit the average replicator. Carnivores that really want to eat an Aneilog can show up and ask nicely. If something safe to eat comes in they can have it. General Replicator also has the large industrial replicators for things bigger than a household replicator can handle. No you don't have to see dead Aneilogs to use it, separate entrances. General has built a dump reclamation system and is currently taking the local landfill apart. The Water Works (37) The city water treatment plant that dates from before the contact. It has been updated technology wise but still performs the same function. Zoeyban's Gronk Farm (44) Right on the edge of urban. Gronks have to come from somewhere. At least locally this is the main Gronk farm. Other Sharidin Park A quiet grove of trees that the Sharidin used as a cemetery back in the days of that Empire. The park is 12 miles west of the city and very old. It is still used for that purpose today. Non Ane species that do care for the dead can place them here. Gezen Hydro Plant A power plant located on a formation similar to Niagara. It was the main power source for the city until the building of fusion plant one. Ten miles upstream of the Emerald City. Discovery Landing Spaceport for most of Oz. A small ship landing field with sufficient control facilities. The port is 25 miles southeast of the ciy. It accessed by a rapid shuttle. This is the location of the old spaceport. The river and city used to be closer to it. Map Category:Places Category:Oz Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek